See You Again
by Foxyhitss-Rossie Cake
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan antara Yoongi dan Jimin yang seharusnya menyenangkan, setelah sekian lama. [BANGTAN MINYOON ONESHOT] /"Dad, aku ingin berhenti."/ Daddykink, Sugaring theme.


Ada perasaan aneh ketika mata itu memandangku. Aku sudah pernah melihat mata itu di masa lalu. Ratusan kali. Dan hingga sekarang aku masih merasa lapar oleh tatapan itu. Aku suka tatapan itu kapanpun ia melihatku.

Itu sudah lama sekali. Terakhir aku melihatnya pada pagi hari itu. Pagi yang benar-benar mengubah hidupku.

"Dad, aku ingin berhenti."

.

.

 **See You Again**

 **.**

 **Presented by.**

 **Foxyhitss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(** Diharapkan sambil dengerin Spica - Painkiller.)

 **.**

"Hai." ia menyapaku. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. "Long time not see."

"Yeah. See you again, then." balasku. Aku termenung di tempatku berpijak. Menatapnya lagi setelah sekian lama perpisahan kami. Aku bilang bahwa aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin normal. Aku ingin mencari... Cintaku yang sesungguhnya.

"Senang melihatmu hadir di sini." katanya.

Aku tersenyum, lagi. Memberikan senyuman manis yang pernah dan selalu ku tunjukkan untuknya. Dan mataku kini memandang orang di sampingnya. Perempuan itu.

"Hai. Aku ingat kau." kata perempuan itu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Sejak awal aku yakin jika Dohee adalah wanita yang tepat untuk Jimin.

.

"Dad, aku ingin berhenti."

Pagi itu aku duduk di kursi pantry. Jimin sedang memasak sesuatu, entah apa. Tapi ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutku, ia langsung diam. Tidak ada pergerakan. Bahu Jimin naik, tanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dan anehnya, ia melanjutkan lagi acara memasak tanpa mengindahkanku. Aku pikir ada baiknya tidak mengungkit itu dulu. Aku memang butuh persetujuannya untuk berhenti, dan aku ingin berhenti. Tapi kelihatannya orang itu tidak terlihat baik.

Makanan sudah siap. Jimin memberikan sepiring nasi goreng di hadapanku. Senyum manis terplester di wajahnya. Tapi kelihatannya ia masih tidak terlihat baik.

"Makan yang banyak, Sugar." katanya. Ia mengacak poni indahku yang telah ku susun rapi. Aku tidak merapikannya, tapi meraih sebuah sendok dan melahap masakan Jimin. Dan jemari Jimin bergerak untuk menata poniku lagi.

Aku memakan makanan itu dalan diam. Jemari Jimin masih mengatur surai yang telah ku cat dengan warna terang. Jimin bilang akan lebih baik jika rambutku berwarna cerah.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dan rambutku masih hitam. Ia suka warna rambutku tapi ingin aku mencoba warna yang lain. Warna cerah. Ia bilang orang berkulit terang sangat bagus jika rambutnya dicat dengan warna cerah. Itu akan membuatku lebih bersinar. Jadi aku mulai mencoba beberapa warna atas persetujuan Jimin. Jimin bilang aku bagus dalam segala warna. Aku pernah mencoba merah muda, hijau mint, dan abu-abu. Dan Jimin bilang aku akan selalu indah di matanya, tidak peduli warna rambutku atau pakaian yang ku kenakan. Dan sekarang, di hadapannya, rambutku berwarna terang.

Sesaat aku menyadari tangan Jimin telah berhenti menata rambutku. Ia memandang padaku, tapi bayangannya entah kemana. Aku yakin dan menebak jika ia pasti sedang bernostalgia mengenai masa lalu kami. Bagaimana ceritanya hingga kami bisa bertemu satu sama lain.

Saat itu aku baru saja lulus sekolah menengah. Dengan nilai yang cukup aku mendaftar sebuah perguruan tinggi favorit di Seoul. Aku diterima, tapi malangnya karena aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk bisa hidup di Seoul. Jangan berharap pada ibuku. Beliau sedang mengurusi Jihoon yang akan mendaftar ke sekolah menengah. Ia bilang seharusnya aku langsung bekerja saja. Tidak perlu melanjutkan sekolah hingga ke jenjang yang tinggi karena itu membuang uang dan waktu.

Tapi aku ingin sekolah.

Jadi aku secara nekat membuat akun di situs kencan antara remaja-remaja dan pria berumur yang berdompet tebal. Aku mendengar bahwa ini cukup berhasil dan setimpal dengan apa yang kau korbankan. Jadi aku mengambil kesempatan saat seseorang dari sekian banyak yang mengantre mengajakku untuk bertemu.

Di sebuah restoran yang mewah. Kemeja murahanku tidak cukup pantas untuk ku kenakan di sini. Ini mungkin akan mengurangi daya tarikku. Tapi nyatanya pria di seberang meja justru menatapku dalam. Aku bisa menggambarkannya sebagai ungkapan 'kekaguman'.

"Kau sangat sempurna." satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya cukup untuk membuatku merasa percaya diri dengan apa yang ku kenakan.

"Terima kasih." jawabku.

Kami makan, dan minum cocktail, dan bercerita mengenai masing-masing. Aku hanyalah Min Yoongi. Calon mahasiswa yang butuh uang untuk hidup di Seoul dan kuliahku. Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Tempat lahirku di Daegu. Dan aku mencintai musik dan fotografi.

Sementara pria di hadapanku adalah Park Jimin. 32 tahun. Bekerja sebagai salah satu Presiden Direktur di Big Hit Entertainment. Ya. Agensi musik yang keren itu. Aku bilang bahwa aku suka sekali dengan 8eight dan berharap agar mereka tidak bubar. Ia tertawa renyah mendengar itu. Rasanya senang sekali ketika kau seorang fans dan berkencan dengan bos mereka.

Kemudian ia menceritakan tentang kehidupannya yang lain. Bahwa ia pernah memiliki seorang istri yang kemudian harus berjuang melawan kanker otaknya dan meninggal setahun yang lalu. Meninggalkan Jimin sendirian dengan anak laki-laki mereka yang masih 5 tahun.

"Anak laki-laki?"

Dan Jimin mengangguk, "Ya. Namanya Jungkook. Kau harus bertemu dengannya. Dia akan sangat senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku tersenyum.

Dan malam itu aku mendapatkan allowance pertamaku. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot berada di rumahnya dan memberikan tubuhku padanya. Malam itu ia mengantarku pulang ke sebuah apartemen yang kecil yang aku sewa beberapa hari yang lalu setelah aku tiba di Seoul. Ia memberiku uang yang jika dihitung cukup untuk makanku sebulan (dan jika yang ku maksud makanan yang dibeli menggunakan uang Jimin, maksudku adalah makanan yang layak yang seperti dijual di restoran dan bukannya ramen instan.) dan mencium pipiku lembut sebelum kami berpisah. Aku tersenyum. Melambaikan tanganku pada mobil mewah itu dan menatap uang yang Jimin berikan.

Pasti akan datang saat di mana aku akan telanjang di atas ranjangnya dan ia menyetubuhiku, memintaku untuk mendesahkan namanya saat sesuatu yang bernama klimaks menghantamku. Aku tidak bisa menghindar dan lari. Karena ia yang akan membuatku hidup untuk ke depannya. Aku membutuhkannya, membutuhkan uang-uang itu. Jadi aku mengambil sebuah resiko.

Barulah pada pertemuan kedua. Hari itu hari minggu dan Jimin ingin aku datang ke kantornya. Ke gedung Big Hit. Aku tidak bisa menolak itu. Menyenangkan sekali berada di sana. Aku bertemu Lim Jeonghee dan dia sangat cantik. Jimin membiarkanku melihat-lihat ruang rekaman dan aku puas sekali menikmati tur kecil yang Jimin buatkan untukku. Dan setelahnya ia melarikanku menuju mobil mewahnya yang beberapa hari lalu ia gunakan untuk mengantarku pulang. Ia membawaku ke rumahnya yang sangat besar. Besar namun elegan.

Saat menapaki lantai rumah itu hanya satu yang berada di pikiranku.

Ini saatnya.

Aku melihat ruang tengah dan memandangi sebuah foto keluarga. Keluarga yang bahagia. Jimin kelihatan lebih muda di situ. Mungkin sekitar 27 atau 28. Lalu seorang wanita yang menggendong bayi laki-laki. Wanita itu pasti mendiang istri Jimin dan bayi itu pasti Jungkook. Wanita itu sangat cantik. Dengan kulit putih bersih dan rambut cokelat gelap sepinggang. Dia benar-benar tipe ideal Park Jimin dan mereka kelihatan serasi.

Sebuah tangan menginterupsi di bahuku. Aku tahu itu Jimin dan Jimin kelihatannya tidak ingin menjelaskan perihal potret keluarga yang ku pandangi. Pandanganku beralih pada foto-foto berbingkai kecil di rak kaca. Semuanya menampakkan foto sosok laki-laki yang dari bayi hingga tumbuh menjadi bocah kecil yang manis dengan gigi kelinci.

"Itu Jungkook. Alasan mengapa aku masih hidup dan tidak gila."

Aku tersenyum lembut. Menyentuh tangannya yang berada di bahuku kemudian berbalik untuk menatapnya. Meskipun Jimin sudah 32 tapi aku bisa merasakan bagaimana kehidupan Jimin saat ia muda dulu. Pasti sosok remaja sok keren pembuat onar yang suka menggoda para mahasiswi seksi. Atau mungkin sosok lembut yang romantis yang merayakan hari ulang tahunmu hanya berdua saja dengan candle light dinner.

Ia menggenggam erat tanganku. Kemudian menggandeng tangan itu menuju sebuah tempat. Menaiki tangga-tangga berlapis marmer, melewati beberapa ruangan dan berakhir pada sebuah pintu. Ia membukanya dan aku bisa mengetahui jika itu sebuah kamar. Kamar Jimin.

Ruangan itu luas sekali. Di penuhi dengan warna hijau tua dan krem lembut. Sebuah kingsized bed berada di tengah. Ada televisi juga dan sofa sedang beserta mejanya. Karpetnya dari beludru dan berwarna kuning, satu-satunya benda yang terlalu mencolok warnanya di situ. Jimin punya selera yang cukup unik tapi masih dapat dimaklumi.

"Ini kamarmu?" tanyaku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun selain itu, meskipun aku sangat ingin bilang 'Kamarmu bagus sekali' atau sejenisnya. Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu siapakah pemilik ruangan ini.

Tapi Jimin mengangguk yang menjawab pertanyaanku, "Ya. Ini kamarku. Apa ini cukup bagus?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak menjawab apapun dan hanya mengedarkan pandanganku ke tiap sisi tempat ini. Aku harap ia mengerti betapa aku menyukai ruangan ini. Karena saat ini aku sangat berhati-hati sekali.

Aku tentu tidak bodoh dan sangat mengetahui maksud Jimin membawaku ke rumahnya, ke kamarnya.

Dan Jimin langsung menggenggam dua tanganku, membuatku menatapnya cepat di manik itu. Aku baru saja menemui orang ini beberapa hari yang lalu dan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ini terlalu singkat. Aku biasanya tidak mudah jatuh pada sosok asing, tapi Jimin terlihat mengagumkan. Dia mengagumkan sebagai dirinya sendiri dan aku menyukai itu. Aku tidak menutupi hal itu. Aku mengaguminya dan ingin ia tahu aku mengaguminya.

"Sugar." suaranya rendah sekali. Tangannya naik dan mengelus pipiku lembut. "Apa kau mau menjadi milikku di ruangan ini?"

Aku mengangguk.

Karena itu tujuanku mengenalnya dan berada di sini.

Dan aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Jimin menciumku. Menyesap bibirku lembut dan menikmatinya. Diam-diam aku menyukai rasa itu. Tapi bukankah seharusnya tidak seperti ini? Aku kemari untuk uang, dan bukannya untuk sesuatu yang serius seperti komitmen atau apalah itu. Tidak boleh ada perasaan yang terlibat.

Dan ia mendorongku hingga berada di atas ranjang. Melepas seluruh pakaianku dan memandangi diriku yang polos. Menikmati pemandangan tubuhku yang telanjang.

"Kau... Menakjubkan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan ini, Sugar."

Bibirnya kembali memagutku. Kali ini lebih bernafsu. Aku membalas ciuman panas itu dan kami sama-sama terhanyut. Ciumannya pindah ke bahuku dan aku hanya bisa menggenggam erat lengannya. Merasakan gigi-gigi itu menggigiti kulitku, dan lidahnya yang hangat menjilati permukaannya. Merasakan semua perlakuan itu dan aku mendesahkan namanya.

"Aahh.. Ahh.. jiminnhh.."

"Panggil aku Daddy, Sugar." Jimin berkata di telingaku. Tepat di situ. Kemudian menjilat daun telingaku dengan sensual, "Katakan kau menginginkan Daddymu."

"Aahh.. D-daddy.. Euhh. Aku ingin kau, Dad. Aku.. Euh..sangat menginginkanmu."

Saat itu aku benar-benar gila. Jimin masih berada di ceruk leher dan mengecupi leherku sementara napasnya terdengar jelas di pendengaranku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Daddy, Sugar. Aku akan memberikanmu."

"Ughh.. Daddy.. Ahh.. Aku ingin Daddy menciumku."

Dan Jimin mencium rahang bawahku. Ia juga meninggalkan gigitan dan jilatan di sana.

"Aakhh. Aku.. Aku ingin.. Uhh.. Daddy menyentuh seluruh tubuhku.. Aahh. Merasakan kulit-kulitmu menyapa.. Ssh. Seluruh tubuhku... Aaahh.."

Dan sesuai ucapanku, Jimin melarikan tangan-tangannya. Mengerayangi tubuhku, menyentuh kulit polosku, membuatku dapat merasakan hangat tangannya di leherku, tanganku, dadaku, perutku, pinggangku, hingga pada pinggul serta paha dan kakiku. Membuatku lemas merasakan seluruh sensasi ini.

"Hh.. Aku.. Aku ingin bibir itu berada... Shh.. Di dadaku... Di putingku...akh... Aku ingin kau menggigitnya da menjilatnya... Aaahh.. Dan menghisapnya kuat... Uughh dan tanganmu, Dad... Aaaahh..."

Bahkan sebelum aku menyelesaikannya, Jimin telah menggigit dan menjilati nippleku. Sementara tangannya yang lain tengah sibuk memilinnya. Merasakan sensasi nikmat yang Jimin berikan padaku. Kepalaku terdorong ke belakang dan tanganku menekan kepalanya untuk semakin menyentuhku. Menyentuh tubuhku.

"Terus seperti itu, Sugar. Ughh.. Kau membuatku benar-benar gila."

"Aaakkhh.. Daddy.." aku mengerang nikmat, "Aku ingin kau.. Hh.. Ingin penismu.. Daddy.. Ughh.. Aahh.. Aku...aku ingin penismu menusukku. Menusuk.. Hhh.. Lubangku hingga sangat dalam.. Sshh.. Aku ingin kau terkubur..dalam diriku... Aahhh"

Jimin menarik diri dan melepaskan pakaiannya dengan sangat ceroboh dan tergesa-gesa. Ia sangat tidak sabar. Dan ketika kain-kain itu terlepas. Ketika ia benar-benar tanpa apapun di hadapanku dan aku bisa melihat perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna serta otot-otot bisep di lengannya, juga bahu lebar itu dan penisnya yang menegang keras siap mengisiku. Aku merasa aku seperti terbakar. Dirinya membuatku terlena dan aku sangat ingin ia membuatku meneriakkan jeritan panjang saat aku datang dan dia juga datang dan menyemburkan segalanya dalam diriku.

Tangannya bergerak mencari sesuatu di saku celana kerjanya. Kemudian menarik keluar benda berbentuk botol kecil dari dalam sana.

"Bisa Sugar katakan lagi semua itu?" Jimin memandangku dengan tatapan paling menggoda dan seksi yang pernah aku lihat.

Aku meraih tangan Jimin dan menariknya padaku. Aku mendekatkan bibirku di telinganya dan mendesah menggoda Jimin.

"Tolong setubuhi aku dengan sangat keras, Daddy. Buat aku menikmati penismu dalam lubangku dan buat aku klimaks dengan menjeritkan namamu." aku meninggalkan kalimat penuh rangsangan itu dengan sebuah jilatan di telinganya dan aku bisa mendengar dia mengumpatkan kata 'Shit!' sementara ia melumuri lubangku dengan cairan dingin itu.

"Tadinya aku ingin melakukan foreplay. Tapi aku rasa kita berdua sudah sama-sama siap, Sugar. Lagi pula kau ingin aku untuk bermain kasar."

Aku bisa merasakan penis Jimin di pintu masukku. Dan ketika benda itu perlahan masuk ke dalam diriku, membelahku, aku mencengkram bahunya kuat dan menjerit.

"Sugar. Jangan katakan ini yang pertama bagimu?"

Ingin sekali aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan ini, "Aku... Ya."

"Ini akan benar-benar menyakitkan, Yoongi. Apa kau serius?"

Jangan bilang aku harus menjawab pertanyaan ini pula, "Tolong lakukan sekarang, Daddy.. Uhhh.. "

Aku merapatkan lubangku hingga menjepit kepala penis Jimin yang telah masuk sebelumnya.

"Shit! Kau benar-benar minta dikasari, Sugar. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu dan jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa jalan besok."

Dan penis Jimin memasukiku dalam sekali hentakan. Membuatku merasa terpelanting jauh sekali. Tanganku mencengkram bahunya sangat kuat dan aku membiarkan kuku-kukuku menancap di situ.

Ini tidak sakit. Melainkan sangat sakit. Sangat menyakitkan. Aku merasa perih seperti aku telah robek dan aku tidak sanggup untuk bergerak. Kakiku sangat dingin dan lemas seketika.

Saat itulah aku menangis. Air mataku mengalir dan mataku terpejam. Tapi aku merasa sepasang bibir menciumku lembut. Sangat lembut. Rasanya manis dan menenangkan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjamin itu."

Entah mengapa kata-kata Jimin menenangkanku. Aku mengangguk. Memberinya tatapan meyakinkan. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jimin yang mengatakan itu. Aku akan sangat baik-baik saja.

Kemudian Jimin bergerak di dalam tubuhku. Awalnya memang masih sakit. Sangat perih. Aku masih merintih hingga aku merasakan sengatan. Sesuatu yang membuat seluruh tubuhku menggelinjang nikmat. Sengatan itu. Aku ingin menikmatinya lagi.

Jimin menemukan titik di mana aku merasakan sengatan itu lagi dan aku langsung mendesah nikmat. Dan seolah mengerti, Jimin kembali menyentuh titik sensitif itu hingga membuatku semakin mengerang.

"Hhaaahhh.. Ahh. Daddy.. Uhh.."

Jimin semakin menggerakannya cepat. Semakin cepat hingga membuatku dihujani kenikmatan itu. Membuatku semakin mengerang tanpa henti.

"Akhh... Daddyy.. Lebih cepatthh.. Uh.. Daddyy..shh.."

Dan semakin cepat Jimin bergerak, menghujam titik nikmat itu, semakin keras, hingga akhirnya aku merasa seluruh tubuhku, seluruh beban dalam diriku luruh bersama cairan putih milikku sendiri dan membasahi perut serta seprai ranjang Jimin. Membuatku serasa terbang dan mengapung melampaui gravitasi. Dan sama halnya dengan Jimin yang memuntahkan cairannya dalam diriku. Hangat dan penuh. Beberapa mengalir hingga ke luar dan yang ku rasakan adalah aku seperti terlahir kembali. Seperti bayi. Dan aku kelelahan.

"Itu tadi sangat menakjubkan." Jimin berkomentar. Ia mengelus surai hitamku yang basah oleh keringat dan mencium bibirku dan menguncinya. Ia membawaku untuk tidur dalam pelukannya yang hangat sementara ia masih memagutku lembut. Hingga aku tertidur sangat dalam dan nyenyak.

Masa-masa itu. Masa ketika aku pertama kali mengetahui bagaimana rasanya bercinta. Aku bercinta dengan Jimin yang seorang ayah tunggal berumur 32 tahun dan memiliki anak laki-laki. Itu menyenangkan di beberapa bagian dan tidak untuk bagian yang lain.

Dan aku akhirnya bertemu dengan sosok Park kecil.

Park Jungkook meskipun berumur 5 tahun tapi dia cukup tinggi. Dia lebih kurus dari seharusnya dan aku pikir anak ini perlu diperhatikan gizinya. Dia terlihat manis dan ia punya senyum yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Tapi dia lebih putih daripada Jimin dan auranya mengingatkanku pada wanita di potret foto keluarga itu.

"Paman ini siapa?" Jungkook bertanya polos. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai anak-anak. Tapi entah kenapa Jungkook kelihatan sangat manis.

Jimin memeluk pinggangku, "Paman ini namanya paman Yoongi. Dia teman ayah." Jimin menjelaskan.

Malam itu aku makan malam dengan keluarga kecil itu. Aku memasak. Sementara Jimin dan anak tunggalnya sedang memainkan game.

Atau mungkin hanya Jungkook yang bermain game karena tiba-tiba tangan Jimin telah melingkar di pinggangku sambil menekankan ereksinya padaku.

"Ughh. Daddy.."

Tangan nakal itu merambat turun dan mengelus penisku yang terbungkus jeans. Ia menempel di punggung dan berbisik.

"Menyenangkan mendengar Jungkook dan kau sama-sama memanggilku Daddy untuk tujuan yang berbeda."

Tangannya mulai menelusup berusaha melepaskan jeans yang ku kenakan.

"T-tunggu, Jimin.. Ssh.. Jungkook bisa tahu nanti."

"Dia tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak bersuara terlalu keras. Sekarang lepaskan celana sialan itu dan biarkan aku melakukan ini dengan sangat cepat."

Aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku tetap menurunkan celanaku dan tidak yakin jika aku tidak akan bersuara. Cepat berarti keras. Dan itu akan sangat susah bagiku untuk tetap tenang sementara di seberang ruangan ini terdapat anak berusia 5 tahun yang bisa mendengarku bahkan meskipun hanya geraman rendah.

Kami melakukan doggy style dan tiba-tiba Jimin sudah memasukan dirinya yang keras secara tiba-tiba. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan penis Jimin di dalamku tapi kali ini aku tidak boleh berisik. Aku menutup mulutku dengan satu tangan sementara yang lain ku gunakan untuk berpegangan pada pinggiran meja.

Tapi Jimin sepertinya mengerjaiku. Bukannya membantuku untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara berisik, tangannya malah menelusup di balik kaosku dan mulai memilih nipple itu sementara lidahnya bermain-main di belakang telinga. Dan bagaimana bisa dengan segala kegiatan itu gerakannya pada lubangku justru makin terasa cepat.

Aku sebisa mungkin menahan suaraku. Hanya erangan pendek yang terdengar. Hingga tangan Jimin berada pada pinggangku dan membuat gerakannya makin cepat hingga akhirnya kami berdua sampai dengan sangat cepat. Kalau ku perkirakan mungkin tidak lebih dari 10 menit. 8 menit paling lama.

Kami berpakaian lagi seperti semula, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa 10 menit yang lalu. Kemudian Jimin mencium bibirku lembut dan pergi kembali bermain dengan anaknya. Aku menyeka peluh di dahiku dan menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan masakannya.

Aku menikmati tinggal bersama dua orang itu. Jimin bersamaku dan Jungkook sangat senang ketika aku bermain dengannya. Sampai aku menemukan sesuatu di meja kamar Jimin. Aku tidak seharusnya cemburu. Tidak boleh ada kata cemburu dalam perjanjian kami. Tapi foto perempuan yang sangat ramah dan baik itu mengganggu pikiranku. Bukan karena aku cemburu, tapi jika ternyata perempuan itu memiliki hubungan dengan Jimin, aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaannya melihat aku dan Jimin saling memiliki hubungan antara Sugar dan Daddy.

"Dia Kim Dohee, guru favorit Jungkook di TK nya." kata Jimin. Ia mendudukanku di pangkuannya hingga aku merasakan tubuh Jimin tertanam padaku. Membuatku meringis dan mendesah nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Sugar. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya. Atau dengan orang lain." Jimin mencium pipiku kemudian membuatku naik turun di atas tubuhnya. Aku terhanyut dengan kenikmatan itu dan melupakan sejenak perihal foto itu.

Tapi aku tetap memikirkannya di beberapa hari ke depan.

Aku mencoba menjemput Jungkook di sekolahnya dan langsung menemukan guru yang berada di foto itu. Dia sangat manis dan kelihatan baik.

"Paman Yoongi!" Jungkook melonjak bahagia. Aku langsung menggendongnya seperti anak sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Jungkookie punya paman." gadis bernama Dohee itu tersenyum padaku. Aku menanggapinya.

"Aku teman ayahnya, Park Jimin."

Gadis itu mengangguk paham dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sampai berjumpa besok pada Jungkook. Dan aku tidak pernah melihat Jungkook memandang seseorang seperti itu. Bahkan denganku.

Dan mengingat itu semua, semua kenangan itu. Bagaimana aku aku bertahan dengan keluarga ini selama 1.5 tahun. Lalu aku ingin berhenti sekarang. Aku ingin mengejar sesuatu. Aku ingin mengejar mimpiku, keinginanku, dan... Cintaku. Meskipun entah di mana aku akan mendapatkan itu semua. Tapi yang pasti tidak dengan Jimin. Aku tidak akan menemukan apapun jika aku masih bersamanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau akan hidup jika kau berhenti." Jimin bertanya. Tangannya masih di surai terangku.

"Aku punya tabungan. Aku... Membuat demoku dan mengirimnya pada JYP entertainment. Mereka menerimaku."

Jimin menghela napas, "Padahal kau bisa kirim demomu itu pada Big Hit melaluiku dan tanpa banyak proses maka keinginanmu untuk jadi produser telah terlaksana."

Maafkan aku, Jimin. Jika aku melakukan itu aku tidak akan bisa lepas darimu.

"Tapi, jika itu keinginanmu, baiklah. Aku akan melepaskanmu, Sugar."

Jimin mengecup puncak kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menahan air mata. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan ini semua.

"Terima kasih."

"Jika kau butuh bantuan, pastikan aku orang pertama yang kau mintai bantuannya. Jika kau ingin merindukan tempat ini, kami akan selalu menerimamu di sini."

"Terima kasih, Jimin."

.

Hari itu cukup sibuk tapi aku minta izin untuk menghadiri pernikahan temanku.

Teman lama. Mungkin lebih dari sekedar teman lama.

Aku tidak pernah pergi dari apartemen kecilku meskipun aku punya cukup banyak uang untuk beli rumah saat aku masih bersama Jimin.

Jimin. Park Jimin.

Aku menemukan undangan pernikahannya dengan seseorang yang tidak asing namanya di ingatanku. Undangannya ditempelkan di pintu apartemen. Tetanggaku mengatakan orangnya datang pada malam hari, tepat saat aku kerja lembur hingga dini hari.

Jadi aku datang dan melihat pasangan pengantin itu. Mereka sangat serasi.

Saat aku berhadapan dengan Jimin, aku sadar betapa aku merindukannya.

Dan tatapannya padaku. Ada perasaan aneh ketika mata itu memandangku. Aku sudah pernah melihat mata itu di masa lalu. Ratusan kali. Dan hingga sekarang aku masih merasa lapar oleh tatapan itu. Aku suka tatapan itu kapanpun ia melihatku.

"Hai." ia menyapaku. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. "Long time not see."

"Yeah. See you again, then." balasku. Aku termenung di tempatku berpijak. Menatapnya lagi setelah sekian lama perpisahan kami. Aku bilang bahwa aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin normal. Aku ingin mencari... Cintaku yang sesungguhnya.

"Senang melihatmu hadir di sini." katanya.

Aku tersenyum, lagi. Memberikan senyuman manis yang pernah dan selalu ku tunjukkan untuknya. Dan mataku kini memandang orang di sampingnya. Perempuan itu.

"Hai. Aku ingat kau." kata perempuan itu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Sejak awal aku yakin jika Dohee adalah wanita yang tepat untuk Jimin.

"Aku juga mengingatmu. Jimin beruntung mendapatkanmu. Dan kau akan jadi ibu yang baik untuk Jungkook."

Wanita itu tersenyum. Sangat manis. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

End.

A/N :

Aku cinta Yoonmin. Top!Yoong karena Jimin terlalu kiyowooo..

Tapi ide ini muncul dan entah dari mana aku punya bayangan Jimin jadi om-om.

Kalian harus percaya bahwa di luar sana ada orang-orang yang cukup nekat dan sakit mentalnya. Aku mengaku belum pernah melakukan seks dan bahkan belum pernah ciuman di umurku yang ke 18 (meskipun aku ingin melakukannya sebelum menikah. Maafkan aku my future husband. Aku terlalu sering mantengin Hoseok yang hot sekali dan menggoda iman. Sialan!)

Dan salah satu impian gilaku selain merasakan seks sebelum nikah dan ngerasain duduk di pangkuan Yoongi adalah ngerasain jadi sugar baby.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLO!

AND I'm proud to be a bitch. Karena dasarnya imajinasiku itu liar sekali dan aku seorang sadis merangkap masokis. Dan aku pecinta hyrid!au dan punya fetish pada leher cowok setipe Hoseok.

Dan demi apa aku pakai sudut pandang orang pertama dengan tokoh Yoong! Maaf kalo ini ooc karena aku sulit untuk fokus.

Aku sempat mikir apakah ini akan aku potong jadi dua bagian. Tapi aku bingung harus potong di mana jadi lanjut aja terussss...

Dan.. Diharapkan sambil dengerin Spica - Painkiller.


End file.
